Birds and scorpions
by princesskikiom
Summary: a fanfic i wrote in school, um yeah there's gonna be plenty more of those and probably goofier ones to i have no outlet since i can't goof off with hiichan no more during lunch damn. oh well cute story about deikun and sasoridana


(An: i do not own naruto, if i did well this might happen so we all know i don't own naruto)

**Birds and Scorpions **

"Master Sasori?" The puppet master glanced at his blonde partner "Yeah?" Deidara rolled over onto his back and stated "Are clouds considered everlasting art?" Sasori gazed down at his lazy partner who was lounging on the plush grass staring up at the sky as clouds drifted by leisurely, he turned his gaze to the sky as a large cloud floated by aimlessly and he mumbled "Not sure."

Deidara had heard his mumbling and stated "Because the never go away. Their shape changes like they've been destroyed but they remain... So are they never ending? Or do they exist in a fleeting beauty of destruction?"

Sasori lied down beside him staring lazily up at the sky. The afternoon breeze

ruffled his cloak and Deidara sighed. "It feels nice out today, eh master Sasori un?" Sasori turned his gaze to Deidara "Yeah, it's nice." Deidara tossed him a glance and stated "Why'd you decide to become a puppet, un?"

Sasori looked at his hands and stated "because it was logical. I control puppets, so why not become one?" "Why become one, un?"

"Perhaps remaining human has it's advantages, but, for me, becoming a puppet has even more advantages since no one can match my skills. Nor my control of puppetry." Deidara nodded "Is it possible to feel warmth or pain? Not remembering it, but actually feeling it, un".

Sasori looked at Deidara and stated "I'll show you something precious", he began unbuttoning the clasps of his cloak and he let it slip off his shoulders, the cartridge containing his heart was unveiled. Deidara looked at the cartridge. He could see the pulsations and clearly hear the beating of Sasori's heart. He glanced at Sasori's eye's. They still seemed so human. Deidara raised up to get a better view of what he was being shown, he extended his hands out towards Sasori cautiously as if waiting for permission.

Sasori sighed, "It's okay." Deidara nodded placing his hands on Sasori's heart he smiled oddly as he felt it's pulse running through his hands bringing warmth with them.

"How does it remain alive?" Sasori smirked at his partner. "Chakra." Deidara's hand remained on sasori's heart and sasori could feel it's warmth. Deidara noted the change in Sasori's aura as well as the relaxed peaceful look he held "Master Sasori, can you feel my hand?" Sasori nodded "It feels warm." Deidara looked at the sky and lied back down beside Sasori. The two lied there in silence, lazily staring at the sky.

After a while the sky's color changed into a mixture of colors. Deidara sighed "Master Sasori, can you sleep or eat?" Sasori glanced at his teamate. "I sleep ake and required little food", Deidara quirked an eyebrow "I've not once seen you sleep." Sasori sighed. "So. What's you're point? I sleep in my room." "I've even seen Itachi sleep." Sasori glanced at him curiously "Really? When?".

"In a meeting a few weeks back you know the one about changing the uniforms to blue clouds instead of red." Sasori nodded and Deidara continued "His eyes were wide open but he nodded straight off. his head still in the palm of his hand." Sasori smirked "And how then would you know if he was awake or not?" Deidara grinned cheekily. "Simple. Because i do it all the time".

Sasori sighed "Get a killer to catch a killer. wake a sleeper to catch one sleeping." Deidara chuckled "True, so true." The sky had grown. Deidara bored but too lazy to do anything about it, he began counting stars and soon Sasori joined him.

The next day...

Itachi and Kisame sighed as they left Pein's office. Kisame grumbled as they started searching the grounds for the two art rivals. Eventually, their search led to the training grounds and surrounding fields.

Kisame grumbled. "Sheesh. Why do we get stuck searching for those bums?" Itachi sighed becoming annoyed with his partner's complaints. Kisame grumbled and stated "We're not gonna find 'em out here." Itachi sighed "you're probably ri-" Itachi tripped landing face first in the dirt.

Kisame looked at what Itachi tripped over and saw a foot he sighed noting the blue nail polish "Found 'em."

Itachi stood up and saw a blur of red, black and blonde. Kisame laughed pulling a camera out of god-know's-where. Snap...snap...snap. Deidara's eye's snapped open and he shot up jolting Sasori from his sleep. Kisame grinned "Morning lovers." He flashed the pic's at the two of them sleeping like babies curled up in each other's arms. He sprinted out of there fast as lightning.

Deidara sprinted off after him shouting "GET BACK HERE KISAME! GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES!!" Sasori sighed buttoning up his cloak. He tossed Itachi a glance and stated "1 minute tops before Deidara tries to blow him up." Sounds of far off explosions confirmed his suspicions and he chuckled softly. "Deidara."

(an: this story was ediated by alavic222 (Manuel/Tony), yes my grammar still sucks but his is great!, so look forward to less grammar issues, also ppl i want reviews please review if you like the story, hell feedback is all i want flame for all i care)


End file.
